moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Exist to Exit
Latin Confederation |side2 = PsiCorps |goal1 = Evacuate Morales from Rio Destroy the Cloning Vats |goal2 = Kill Morales Protect the Cloning Vats |commanders1 = Soviet General |commanders2 = Unknown Epsilon proselyte(s) |forces1 = Most Confederation arsenal |forces2 = Standard PsiCorps arsenal |casual1 = Heavy |casual2 = Heavy |music = Ownage (part of Soviet soundtrack) |design1 = Speeder |design2 = Toveena }} Operation: Exist to Exit is the third Soviet Act Two campaign mission. Briefing Comrade, the situation is dire. Yuri has returned and attacked us at our most important locations with his new powerful weapons. The capital's lost. The Premier is dead. High Command has perished. We must quickly gather the best of our forces if we want to strike back. Amidst the chaos, we have received word from Morales, who has been active in South America, looking into his suspicions of the enemy establishing a foothold there. He claims, after the war has ended, the death of Boris has gotten to his head, stopping him from finding anything for a while, but he was finally able to track down Yuri's forces to Rio de Janeiro. Unfortunately, Morales has found himself cornered by Yuri's forces, and only recently we were able to pick up a distress signal. Yuri is most likely targeting targeting specific key operatives and leaders such as Morales, leaving them to the same fate as Boris. We cannot permit this to happen again. We have dispatched a small force to rescue Morales, but it appears that they, too, have been surrounded by Yuri's forces. We will have to rely upon our advanced X-Migs and fulton surface-to-air recovery system to evacuate him to safety, but we have to prepare them first. One last thing before you go, though. In his brief report, Morales also mentioned that he was witness to bizarre experiments on local population involving the use of Cloning Vats. Perhaps you may see fit to disrupt these experiments before Yuri gives us another nasty surprise. Objective 1: Protect Morales until the evac route is prepared. Objective 2: Destroy PsiCorps' Cloning Vats. Events Morales is under attack Though Yuri was targeting the strongest soldiers of Soviets in order to weaken their strength and morale, and he attempted to poison several Soviet officers just like he did Boris in the past, he failed to assassin the veteran, José Arcadio Morales - this was not a simple task. As a result, he sent large amounts of forces to Rio to kill him by force. Morales then sent a distress signal and the central command also decided to use the experimental evacuation using one of X-Migs that they used to deliver Repair Drones, to evacuate him. X-Mig would not come until 30 minutes later, but PsiCorps, were trying to surround Confederation forces from all sides. When the Soviet General had just learned that Rio de Janeiro was rich in resources in this area, Viruses was deployed to the cliffs when he was ready to collect the resources. Therefore, the command center sent the air reinforcement: Vultures, to eliminate those Viruses. Soviet General cleaned up the obstacles around the base and began his defense work. During the defensive process, he noticed that there were many Shadow Tanks in the PsiCorps' forces - It was because of the invasion of such tanks that Yuri could easily occupy Moscow afterwards. Minutes later, PsiCorps built a base in the northeast and sent more Viruses to surround the Confederation base. In view of this situation, Soviet General brought Morales into a Halftrack, and built a number of Battle Bunkers around to protect his infantry from Virus, Vulture chose to stick to sefend the base as well. When the Battle Lab was built, Soviet General got his new weapons: Fury Drone and Smoke Turret. He decided to deploy the former on the entrances of his base, and built latter to decrease the enemies' accuracy. With about 6 minutes left to prepare for the evacuation, Soviet Intel questioned the voice: They always believed that Epsilon was building just a simple outpost in Rio, but the fact is that there was full of Cloning Vats, PsiCorps built a large Cloning facility here, which may have been established long ago; even the motivation of Morales to send out relevant information was even suspected: Morales let the troops here take great risks to fight with large-scale cloning troops. He may also infiltrated those clone facilities, far from just staying here. At this time, another strange phenomenon occurred: One of the bases had a nuclear explosion in a Bio Tank. Soviet Intel concluded that Yuri already had some of their nuclear warheads... Destroy the strange base After Morales evacuated safely, the X-Mig dropped some supplies and Soviet General also received the right to use a Tactical Nuke. In order to defend the base and for security reasons, he did not capture the Tech Maintenance Center next to his base. And now he decided to secure it and use it for his own use. The Chimera Cores in the enemy base made Soviet General a bit troubled. He decided to use the tactics that let a large number of Kirov Airships match Smoke Bombs. After destroying the enemy base in the northwest, he found some supplies in the rubble. Next, he turned on the Maintenance for his base and left the remaining troops to destroy the Cloning Vats in the southwest. Then he directed his nuclear missile at another one in the southeast and completed the mission successfully. Aftermath Morales' rescue was a close call, but at least the deadly sniper is now safe from any further assassination attempts, and he thanked the General for saving his life. He also reported to the General that he saw a female being locked in a capsule that suddenly self-destructed in a nuclear explosion. Later, the General received news that Yuri is trying to activate a Psychic Amplifier on the ruins of Chicago. He quickly deployed his forces to seize the Amplifier for their use before the American rebels can do so. Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 55000 * Every once in a while, Epsilon will paradrop 1 wave of Viruses in three directions. * The intensity of enemy attack during protecting Morales is the weakest in this difficulty. Normal * Starting credits: 45000 * Every once in a while, Epsilon will paradrop 2 waves of Viruses in three directions. Mental * Starting credits: 40000 * Every once in a while, Epsilon will paradrop 4 waves of Viruses in three directions. * The intensity of enemy attack during protecting Morales is the strongest in this difficulty. Trivia * The map uses a similar layout as Rio Insurrection, the first mission in Kane's Wrath. It's also based on a standard mode map called Morales' Sanctuary. * As of version 3.3.4, this is only mission in the entire game where the enemies are homogeneously Epsilon, as in no hostile non-Epsilon entity (infantry, vehicle, structure, etc.) is present at all. zh:逃出生天 Category:Campaign Category:Act Two Category:Soviet missions